


Errors Occured

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mistakes, No Fluff, No Romance, Noodle Incidents, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, shy reader, two guys one girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: You end up in the wrong (or right) place at the wrong (or right) time.
Relationships: Hyouga (Dr. STONE)/Reader, Mozu (Dr. STONE)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Errors Occured

Where am I?

It was a question you seemed to be asking yourself a lot lately. Before you found yourself in this large, seemingly unoccupied wilderness, you were taking your dog on a walk one day when suddenly a strange green light flashed in the sky, an equally strange stream of light raining down, covering everything. You didn't even have time to scream. 

Much later in the future than you could have ever guessed, you woke up somewhere, seeing nothing familiar that might give you a clue where you were. Eventually, you found some water, some edible plants, and something to cover yourself with, but you were still left with the singular, perplexing question that had formed in your mind when you first woke up. 

No matter how you looked at your surroundings, you could spot nothing familiar. Everything was wilderness, appearing to be untouched by human hands, no signs of buildings, cars, trains, roads, or anything else familiar around anywhere. Surviving in this strange, empty world would be a challenge, you just never expected exactly what-or who, rather, you would find in this bizarre new world. It wasn't much, really. One moment, while you were searching for some way to find more food, you spotted a soft glow in the distance. A warm, reddish color, it reminded you somewhat of home, despite the fact that you had never lived anywhere with a fireplace. 

Human instinct was a strange thing, you supposed. You didn't question it much. You figured there was a reason humanity had stuck around as long as it had-or at least until you woke up in this empty wilderness. Well, not literally-there were trees and plants and a few little insects and squirrels and other small creatures. You didn't see any signs of human life-any signs of human civilization-until now. Depending on what that light in the distance was, at least. You had no idea what to expect and no reason to expect that anything would become any less confusing with time. 

As you slowly and cautiously tiptoed closer, you smelled smoke-a fire, you realized. Unsure if it was one that was intentionally set or not, you hid behind a tree for a moment, straining to see what you could make out in the distance. It was no use, so taking a deep breath, steeling yourself to face whatever lied ahead, you inched your way forward, being careful to try and keep hidden. Soon, you realized it was a simple camp fire, one that looked like it had been lit not too long ago. 

Your stomach lurched-surely whoever had made the fire couldn't be far away, and it was highly unlikely that, should they find you there, whoever lit the fire would take kindly to seeing some random stranger there. At least you were not alone, you thought, even though you weren't sure if that was a good thing or not. What choice did you have, really, though? You couldn't live out here alone forever. Sooner or later, you would have to search for other people. Now it seems like you might have found some. 

Not that it made you feel any better. If anything, you began to wonder if perhaps it was some kind of trap-maybe someone was lurking in the forest, waiting for you to get too close before killing you or worse. Your heart in your throat, you froze in place when you heard the sound of people talking-both men, it seemed. You couldn't see them until they got closer, but as much as you wanted to run, your legs remained frozen, not allowing you to move. As quiet as the forest was, you could hear your heart beating as loud as a set of drums, your body frozen with fear like someone getting their tongue caught on a pole after licking it on a cold winter day. 

"Well, that was a waste." You heard one of the men complain-he sounded like someone who complained a lot, and also probably someone who was not very friendly. "This whole forest and not only have we seen any sign of them, we can't even find any more firewood for the fire." 

"Why don't we just head back? We've been searching for days and haven't found any sign of them, they're probably long gone by now, we'll just tell Senku we couldn't find them." another voice, one that sounded more relaxed and laid-back than the first one, replied. 

"We're on thin ice as it is. Senku didn't revive us out of the kindness of his heart. If we come back empty handed, we won't have a leg to stand on if Senku decides we've worn out our welcome. You know how he feels about killing people, and he knows our...track record...in that department. 

Oh. My legs are shaking. 

You swallowed hard, trying to calm yourself so you wouldn't make too much noise and draw attention to yourself. Maybe if you just stayed really still, they wouldn't notice you-

"Hey, Hyouga." the next words from the second man were like a knife to the stomach, his voice a sort of easygoing drawl that made your blood run cold and hot at the same time. "Look over here, it seems we have some company." 

Hyouga, the one with narrow eyes and a voice that suggested he buried whatever little bits and pieces of a soul he might have had under several deep layers of contempt for other people and disdain for being forced to put up with them, spotted you like a hawk zero-ing on some prey. "Some slimy little creature is spying on us, perhaps." 

It seemed you wouldn't have to worry about surviving in this strange world for long after all. Damn it, why won't my legs move-try as you might, you could not say what froze you in place any more than you could say why you couldn't make your legs move no matter how hard you tried. You squeezed your eyes shut, praying for a quick death. 

"Aw, she seems shy. Poor thing." You recognized the voice as belonging to the second man, who gave the impression that he cared nothing for whatever duties or obligations he might have had and was just along for the ride out of having nothing better to do. 

"I doubt she's worth killing." Hyouga commented, looking you over without any detectable emotion in his eyes. If he liked what he saw, he sure didn't give any indication one way or the other. "Still, it's concerning that someone found our camp. Not putting out the fire was a mistake." 

The other one was far less aloof. "Who cares? She's cute." You opened your eyes, surprised that you still seemed to be alive. 

Just as you were about to pinch yourself to make sure you weren't dead yet, you heard footsteps and when you looked up, both men were standing a few inches away from you. 

"If you're going to kill me, please make it quick." You saw no point in begging for your life-they didn't seem like the forgiving type. Still, nobody wanted to die a painful death, and you figured you might as well try and ask. 

You weren't expecting the other one-you didn't catch his name yet-to grab your chin in his hand, tilting your face up. "Kill you? Don't be silly, that would be such a waste." 

Hyouga rubbed his temples, still holding his spear in his other hand. "Why do I put up with this?" He asked himself, a rhetorical question. He knew he would never know why. "Mozu, stop messing around, just find out how she found us so we can continue looking for them." 

Shooting a flippant expression Hyouga's way, Mozu ignored his question. "Man, why do you always have to be such a tight ass? Relax and live a little, who knows, you might enjoy it for a change." 

Disappointed to notice that your legs were still shaking, you felt no more comfortable when the one called Mozu wiped a tear that had fallen down your face with his thumb. Both of them were tall, but Mozu seemed way too big, not that you realized it was mainly because he was standing so close to you. "Come on now, there's nothing to worry about. We're not going to hurt you, all you have to do is just tell us how you found us." 

You got the impression Mozu was the type who hit on every pretty woman he saw-or even the ones that weren't so pretty-so you didn't waste time analyzing it when he stroked the side of your face. Hyouga, who was still scowling under his mask, sighed. He couldn't believe he was thinking this-what the hell am I doing? This is the kind of stupidity I would expect from Mozu, but-Despite his demeanor and his general dislike of the vast majority of the human population, he found himself fixated on your face, your lip trembling as you stuttered out the most awkward explanation you had ever had the displeasure of having to give someone. 

"So, uh, yeah, that's it. I don't have anything interesting to tell you, I just woke up near a cave somewhere and got lost. I'm just surprised I'm not the only person in the world, honestly." 

You felt as if a strange weight was lifted off your chest for a moment before you noticed how close both of them were quite close to you, making you feel much smaller in comparison than you ever remembered feeling around anyone else in your life. 

"Ah. Random revivals. Those happen sometimes. What a pain." Hyouga grumbled. "Well, nothing to be done about it, given the thousands of years this has been going on, it's bound to happen sometimes. That leaves us with a question, however. What to do with this new little stranger." 

Hyouga sounded much more bored than he actually was, something you would soon learn was characteristic of him. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Mozu replied. "It's lucky that it happened to be a cute girl this time, at least." 

What was obvious-You felt your heart stop, goosebumps forming on your skin even as you felt heat gather inside you. Oh, of course.

It was that obvious-what they had in mind for you, at least. You weren't so dense that you hadn't considered that something like this might happen if you happened to be found by a man-or more than one man-out here in this strange, empty facsimile of the world you used to know. The thought was not initially something you wanted to dwell on, but your throat felt strangely dry and your heart was racing much too fast, especially when Hyouga grabbed your chin, a bit more harshly than Mozu had. 

"Heavens knows I've made worse decisions in the stone world." he mused, as if he were talking to himself more than you. "We have our share of disagreements, but I suppose I can humor you and admit you have good ideas sometimes, Mozu." 

Life was a series of events that effected the other events that occurred in some way or another, all building together to push you along whatever path you were destined to travel on. Sometimes errors happened, poor decisions were made. Logically, you could find not a single reason why you should accompany both of these men to wherever they planned on taking you aside from the fact that you knew you wouldn't live much longer if you were left to your own devices. 

As it was, you had no proof that you would run into anyone else if you just turned and bolted and if you did, there was no proof that they wouldn't kill you or worse. You had gotten luckier this time than you could have, and perhaps it was best not to waste that opportunity. That wasn't to say you weren't scared, because the anxiety that had settled deep into your core was still clinging to you like a second skin, much like the flimsy tunic you had hastily constructed out of a combination of found materials, but part of you was intrigued too, and maybe even more than that. 

"See, I told you I have some good ideas." Mozu bragged, turning back to you. "Looks like today's your lucky day,-" he paused, realizing he had no idea what to call you. 

"_______" You told him your name, still too nervous and unsure to say anything else. 

"Very well then, _______." Hyouga addressed you, his voice much more serious and restrained than Mozu's. "Normally it's not my policy to do these sorts of things, but I feel like today might be a good day to make an exception." 

As the sun was beginning to set, you realized "today" wouldn't last much longer, instead becoming "tonight" and the prospect of spending another night alone in the woods didn't appeal to you at all. 

"There's plenty of time for us to get to know each other better." Mozu added, his eyes fixed on you. "So how about it, ______, it'll be fun." 

Swallowing some kind of strange combination of emotions that had settled in some weird spot in your throat, you closed your eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before you delivered a curt but honest response. "Alright then." 

"It's getting late, might as well call it a day." Hyouga remarked as if he were watching paint dry, but nevertheless, you all ended up inside a tent, Hyouga taking off his boots, stashing them by the entrance and removing his cape and folding it up in a corner, placing his spear on top of it, while Mozu just discarded his clothes in a pile on the floor like it was nothing, tossing his spear down in some random empty corner. 

You were almost too nervous to remember how to take off your tunic, freezing for a moment as you fumbled to untie it, your stomach dropping to the ground when Hyouga took off your tunic for you-you had no shoes, and to be honest, it was a miracle you hadn't injured your feet yet but you weren't thinking about any of that at the moment, letting out a squeak of surprise when Mozu pulled you in his lap. How on earth he removed his clothes and armor so quickly you had no idea but he was just as naked as you were, holding you close to him with one hand squeezing one of your breasts while the other grabbed your ass. 

"I know I said we have all night, but I could just eat you up right now." Mozu was not the shy type, that much was evident the moment he first spoke to you, but it didn't make you feel any less shy in comparison. Your heart was racing a mile a minute, your cheeks flushed as Hyouga pried your mouth open, inserting two fingers inside. 

"Calm down, you don't want to scare her off now." Hyouga commented, observing every detail of your face and expression. "She reacts nicely." He pinched one of your nipples, a grin spreading across his face when you whined in a small voice, not that you could tell through his mask. You wondered why he kept it on but figured there was probably a good reason for it if he was determined enough to keep it on even after he had removed the rest of his clothes while Mozu had pulled you into his lap. 

"You worry too much." Mozu told Hyouga, smacking your ass. "None of the women I've been with back on Treasure Island ever complained, I think I know what I'm doing." 

Figuring that inquiring into that cryptic comment would prove to be unhelpful, you ignored it, gasping as Hyouga pulled his fingers out of your mouth, squeezing your breast more harshly. His hands were much warmer than you expected-still not incredibly warm, but enough that the feeling of his palm brushing across your nipple further stoked the heat building inside you. Somehow he didn't give you the impression that he slept around, but you could tell he knew what he was doing, showing no sign of concern or hesitation as he stood next to you, grabbing the back of your head, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough for you to notice. 

"Go on and suck me off." Before you had time to process what he said, he went on. I'll tell you when to stop." He added, almost as an afterthought-you wondered just what would happen, as you never had any experience being with more than one man at the same time. "That's it, don't squirm around too much, it'll be easier if you remember to breathe through your nose." 

You were too distracted by Mozu fingering you to take the time to mull over why Hyouga had such a flat, steady voice even while you were sucking him off. You weren't especially great at it but you weren't horrible, either. It wasn't exactly complex-just take his dick in your mouth and suck on it, even if the art of breathing through a blowjob was still something you could have used some practice on. Hyouga didn't seem much bigger or smaller than normal-maybe a bit on the longer side, but otherwise unremarkable save for the fact that he was shaved clean. He seemed like the kind of guy to be strict about hygiene, almost to a fastidious degree. Perhaps he had some form of OCD, not that you were able to really ponder that in all that much detail as you were too busy trying to breathe with your mouth stuffed as full as it was. 

"There, that's a good girl." Hyouga told you, petting your head as Mozu, who had one hand firmly grasping one of your breasts, pumped three fingers inside you, pausing only to rub your clit for several seconds with just as much enthusiasm as he thrust his fingers inside you, your brain short-circuiting as you felt a rush of something wet between your legs, your thighs trembling and your whole world tilting off center. 

"Alright, that's enough for now." Hyouga pulled away without giving any non-verbal indication that he was going to do so beforehand, pushing you down on your back as Mozu lied down near your face, Hyouga spreading your legs apart. 

For a moment, you half expected him to just shove it in, but he did something different, your skin prickling with a familiar heat and your toes curling as Hyouga bent down to eat you out. He was pretty good at it for someone who seemed to not enjoy using his tongue for much of anything if his aversion to speaking more than he had to was any indication, and more so given that unlike Mozu, nothing about Hyouga's personality or mannerism suggested that he was the kind to practice on a lot of women. Maybe he had some long-lost girlfriend or lover who died before the world had ended up like this, or he had been with someone before and their relationship didn't work out. Either way, you weren't surprised in the slightest when Mozu had you suck him off, grabbing a chunk of your hair to hold you in place. Not that you needed the help, as Hyouga was doing a pretty good job of holding you down as it was. 

Only after your were a damp, sweaty mess, your cheeks flushed and your skin glowing, did Hyouga and Mozu finally pull away, leaving you a panting, breathless mess. 

"Man, she looks even cuter now than before." Mozu commented after he had switched places with Hyouga. Despite Hyouga's stoic, aloof nature, you had a feeling this wasn't the first time the two of them had shared a woman together, both of them settling into the position they wanted to be in without any fuss. "I bet her pussy's just as sweet and tight as her mouth." 

It didn't matter to you either way which one of them took you in which way-well, as long as neither of them wanted to fuck you in the ass, as you assumed that would hurt quite more than the alternatives. Steeling yourself in an attempt not to stutter or stammer something awkward, you pursed your lips together, keeping them tightly shut until Hyouga coaxed your mouth open by rubbing his thumb on your bottom lip, shush-ing you when you whined a little as Mozu sheathed himself inside you, his dick scraping against your walls as it brushed along every one of your good spots. 

"There, there, now don't squirm around too much, just remember how to breathe like you did before." Hyouga instructed you, his cool, calm voice at odds with what he was doing, Mozu beginning to thrust inside you with a dry grunt. "You really do have a cute face, and a lovely mouth too." 

Hyouga seemed content to stroke your face, wiping away a tear that fell from your eye as you hollowed out your cheeks around him, your tongue licking the underside of his shaft, all while Mozu was pounding away at you. 

"Talk about getting lucky." Mozu breathed. "It's not everyday you find such a cute girl in this place." His hands were digging into your waist, his eyes fixed on your face as he plowed you into the straw mat you were lying on even though he was talking to Hyouga. Turning his attention to you as his gaze drifted a little lower, he grabbed one of your breasts again, giving it a little squeeze. "It seems I was right, your pussy's just as hot and wet as your mouth." Mozu was far from articulate, but you had no trouble discerning the meaning of anything he said because he was just that blunt. He had no cause to concern himself about what others thought of him, for better or for worse, and it showed, especially when he fucked you. "It's too bad all the girls in America aren't as cute as you." 

It was hard to focus on anything, but your eyes darted up to meet Hyouga's when you felt him thrust his dick a little more into your mouth. "Now, now, don't worry, I wouldn't dream of breaking a sweet little doll like you" his breath was ragged, his face-or what you could see of it-a little more flushed than before, but he wasn't loud by any means. "Just keep your lips wrapped around my dick, little doll, just like you're doing now-ahh, good, just like that." A low grunt was all that followed, Hyouga holding your head with one hand as he gazed down at you. 

"Damn, you're so fucking tight." Mozu was less restrained than Hyouga, and given their personalities, that didn't surprise you at all, Mozu leaving you a whining, gibbering mess as he slammed into you, a few grunts and groans being the only thing that interrupted his heavy breathing. "I could fuck you every day and not get tired of it." 

If the pace and intensity of which he was thrusting into you meant anything, you could only assume he was telling the truth, finding yourself flattered in spite of the general weirdness of the situation. Here you were, out in the middle of nowhere, in a world you didn't recognize, being fucked silly by two men you hardly knew. 

"I know I told you not to squirm around too much before, but I suppose it can't be helped." Hyouga added, both of them flipping you on their side before continuing what they were doing. "That look on your face is just too much and it's too much fun to watch you wriggle around like that." 

As much as Hyouga seemed to be the stoic, silent type compared to Mozu, you couldn't help but assume he was telling the truth, whining and moaning in a muffled voice as you struggled to keep his dick in your mouth as Mozu fucked you so hard, you could barely scramble to hold onto anything to keep you steady. That soon proved not to be a problem, however, as Hyouga abruptly pulled out of you, grabbing your hand and pumping it around his cock as wordless cries and gibberish spilled from your mouth, Mozu grabbing on to you even more tightly as the pace of his thrusts grew more unsteady and erratic. 

As much as you wished you could do otherwise, you didn't have it in you to form a complete sentence, silently hoping and praying inside the corners of your mind that Mozu would just hurry up and come inside you already even as you writhed and squirmed around, a few soft, high-pitched moans passing your lips until you felt something hot and sticky hit your face, finding the sensation much more arousing than you had ever thought such a thing would be possible before tonight. With a few more low, guttural grunts and groans and harsh, unsteady thrusts of his hips, Mozu soon followed Hyouga, the sensation of white-hot liquid heat filling you so much that some of it spilled out of you, dripping out onto the straw mat under you, causing you to moan to the ceiling, your pussy clenching around his dick as your own orgasm hit you like a truck. 

"See, I told you it wasn't a bad idea." Mozu told Hyouga, pulling you close to him while you were too sweaty and exhausted to do anything but melt into his arms as he wrapped them around you. 

"Yes, Yes, I know, but don't let it get to your head, alright?" Hyouga scolded him in a not-so-serious tone before lying down on the other side of you, pulling a blanket over all three of you. 

Though you had woken up in quite an unsettling situation not too long ago, for once, you found yourself pleasantly surprised by the outcome of being thrust into a puzzling situation, sighing in contentment as you curled up next to Hyouga and Mozu, drifting off to sleep without any desire or will to stress about all your worries and concerns. It was a strange world you had found yourself in, but maybe not such a bad one. Not a bad one at all. 


End file.
